The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES 2000®) produced by Cubic Defense Systems, Inc., exemplifies a modern realistic force-on-force training system. As a standard for direct-fire tactical engagement simulation, MILES 2000 is a system employed for training soldiers by the U.S. Army, Marine Corps and Air Force, NATO forces, and other international forces such as the Royal Netherlands Marine Corps, Kuwait Land Forces and the UK Ministry of Defence.
MILES 2000 components include wearable systems for individual soldiers and marines as well as interface devices for combat vehicles (including pyrotechnic devices), personnel carriers, antitank weapons, and pop-up and stand-alone targets. The MILES 2000 laser-based system allows troops to fire infrared “bullets” from the same weapons and vehicles that they would use in actual combat. These simulated direct-fire events produce realistic audio/visual effects and casualties, identified as a “hit,” “miss,” or “kill.” The events are then recorded, replayed and analyzed in detail during After Action Reviews, which give commanders and participants an opportunity to review their performance during the training exercise. Unique player ID codes and Global Positioning System (GPS) technology ensure accurate data collection, including casualty assessments and participant positioning.
The MILES 2000 individual weapons system includes small, lightweight components mounted on either a vest or H-harness; and a Small Arms Transmitter (SAT) mounted on the soldier's individual weapon or machine gun, which may be appreciated with reference to the commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,385 issued to Parikh et al. and incorporated herein by reference. Realism is enhanced by employing light wearable equipment that is nearly transparent to the user, particularly the H-harness or vest that may be worn over other combat equipment. The system replicates the ranges and lethality of the soldier's individual weapon or machine gun while holding shooter alignment during blank fire; thereby training the shooter under conditions substantially identical to actual combat weapons operation. Thus, among other demanding technical requirements, MILES 2000 requires the SAT laser beam axis to be properly aligned with the line of sight (LOS) axis of the weapon to ensure its range effectiveness.
In present SAT, the laser beam optical axis is aligned with the LOS axis of the weapon using an alignment instrument referred to as an Automatic Small Arms Alignment Fixture (ASAAF). This instrument has been recognized to have numerous problems including poor reliability, lack of ease of portability for field alignments, and relatively large expense.
Use of the ASAAF for SAT alignment does not teach the user the true doctrine of weapon alignment, because the SAT is aligned by an operator of the ASAAF and not by the personnel associated with the weapon. The weapon user must learn the weapon sight alignment task and get trained or otherwise experienced before he can feel comfortable and confident in the end alignment result. The weapons user needs to have positive training in the alignment of the weapon sights.